


Amnesia. - Short Story

by the_moony_princess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Party, Plot, Short One Shot, Suspense, Teens, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moony_princess/pseuds/the_moony_princess
Summary: This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!





	Amnesia. - Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!

*Beep Beep Beep*

I opened one eye. _Where am I?_ I reached for the alarm and pressed the Snooze button to make the annoying noise stop. I felt dizzy. I looked around me and didn’t recognize a thing. I was in a small bedroom. The walls were covered with band posters; there was a window next to me and a closet. The floor was covered with random stuff. A skateboard, a guitar, a football, clothes… I got up and opened the closet where a mirror was hanging. A tall guy was looking at me. He had green eyes and brown hair, as messy as the room.

\- Sam! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up or you’re going to be late, honey! – A woman’s voice screamed, scaring me.

_Sam? Who is Sam? Am I Sam? Oh Jesus… What happened?_

I looked around me, again. A blue wallet was lying on the floor. I opened it and found an ID card.

Name: Sam O’Sullivan Anderson

Birth Day: 17 July 1997

Birth Place: LA, California

It had a small picture of the same guy in the mirror. I sighed. Yup, I’m Sam.

I picked a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans from the pile of clothes in the closet, put on a pair of sneakers, got out of the room and went to the kitchen. There was a small woman in a flower dress singing along with the radio while she was frying some eggs and bacon, and a tall man in a suit was sitting at the table, with an empty plate in front of him, reading his newspaper and probably waiting for his breakfast. I coughed slightly and mumbled a little “good morning”.

\- Hi honey! Have you slept well? – The small woman smiled at me while I was sitting down at the table and grabbing a bowl.

\- Yes ma’am… I mean mom. Mom. – I cursed mentally. The guy, whom I supposed was my father, looked at me through his glasses and raised an eyebrow. I looked down at my bowl and filled it with milk and cereal.

\- Hi mom! Hi dad! Hi jerk! – A girl with ripped skinny jeans and a large T-shirt entered the room. Her eyes were grey, and her hair, trapped in a pony tail, was brown too, but lighter than mine. I presumed it was my sister.

\- Amy, don’t be mean to your brother… - the woman warned her.

_Yup, she’s my sister._

\- He deserves it anyway…

\- Amy!

She lifted her arms up in a sign of surrender and sat down next to me, rolling her eyes. When I finished eating my cereal I got up, looked for my backpack, grabbed my phone and wallet, and left the house with Amy as naturally as I could.

As I followed my sister, I took my phone from my pocket and started searching for something that would give me a clue about my life. But I didn’t find anything. Literally, I had no messages, contacts or photos. It was like my phone was brand new and I hadn’t used it yet… But the way it looked didn’t give me that idea. I sighed, again.

We reached the bus stop where five more people were waiting. I looked at them but I didn’t recognize any of these people. The bus arrived. I got in and sat down in one of the front sits.

\- Sam? Sam! – a guy at the back of the bus called me. – What are you doing man? Why aren’t you joining us?

\- Uhm… I didn’t see you there! – I answered, smiling at my own silly behaviour.

They just smiled too as I got up and sat next to one of them.

\- So back to your last Friday night party… How did it end up with loony Jules, Sam? Was it fun? – the same guy asked before he burst out laughing.

_Jules? Who is Jules?_

\- It was great… I suppose…? – I answered with a little smile.

They looked at me weirdly and started laughing again. I laughed too, even though I had no idea why I was laughing…

_Crap. I think I’m not getting away with this. I need to ask someone what’s going on…_

We arrived at school. The guys, who were apparently my friends, had to get ready for their classes and they left me alone. I opened my backpack and searched for a timetable to know where I had class next.

Monday, 8 A.M., Maths, room S12

Great, now I just have to find where room S12 is. I looked around me and saw a girl with glasses and a huge backpack standing up alone reading some book.

\- Hi, uhm, could you tell me where room S12 is, please? – I asked her with my biggest smile.

She raised her eyes from the book and looked at me.

\- Are y-you ki-kidding m-me? – she questioned.

\- No, I’m not… - I replied looking confused.

\- Okay… - and then she left, without answering my question.

_Rude._

When I finally found the right classroom, nobody was there yet. I sat at the first table I saw and waited for the bell to ring, looking through the window.

\- Hi Sam. – a girl with black hair and a weird look in her eyes said smiling.

\- Hi?

\- How are you?

\- Uhm… I’m fine, I think?

\- You don’t remember anything, do you sweetheart?

_Wait, who is she ? How does she know…Oh, I got it._

\- Jules? – I asked.

\- Sam?

\- What did you do to me ? Why can’t I remember anything at all?

\- Oh, well, last Friday night there was this party…The music was too loud and I was bored. But then… I saw you. You were crying in a corner, probably way too drunk. I asked you what had happened and you just answered “I wish I could forget it all. All of this.” And that’s what I did. I made you forget it all. You must be very thankful, right?

\- What? Are you crazy? Why would I want to forget all my life? Literally, this morning I didn’t know who I was. It was scary. Really scary.

\- Don’t worry, it will all end soon. – she blinked and left.

\- But--

***

“Mr. Anderson! Mr. Anderson, would you please answer my question?!”

_What?_

I opened my eyes and Mr. Brown, my math teacher, was right in front of me, a threatening look in his eyes. Everybody was staring at me, but this time I knew the name of every single one of them. Phew, I was just dreaming. Jules was smiling. She’s just so weird. What a creep... I can’t believe I really thought that I could ever speak to her.


End file.
